


A Surprising Change

by mchks



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Come Eating, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Wetting, bottle feeding, messing, unless youre into diapers stay 10000 ft away or youll be sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Adachi and Dojima have something special for Souji.





	A Surprising Change

**Author's Note:**

> hi please heed my tag warnings. if you dont like diapers as a Sexual Fetish you shouldn't be here. not because i'm gonna do anything to you its just because this will be gross as hell to you. i literally thought about making a whole new account for this but remembered ao3 is invites and queueing only.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS IF YOUVE STAYED THIS LONG LOL  
> hope you enjoy it. eventually i'll post other fandoms i fucking promise i'll get outta your tag soon persona enthusiasts

Souji awoke to the sound of a door opening. He cracked open his eyes, maybe Nanako had a nightmare? But Nanako was at a sleepover, and the figures in his room were much taller than the young girl. 

“Dojima-san? A-Adachi-san? What-?”

They made their way towards him, saying nothing. Dojima made a faint noise, but Souji couldn’t make it out.

He tried again. “Is everything alright?”

“Souji-san,” Adachi spoke, happy tone breaking the tension between them. “Your uncle has something special to give you. It’s a gift from us!”

Hm. A gift? Adachi could barely afford food some nights, Souji couldn’t think of why he’d get a gift for some kid he hardly knew.

Dojima shuffled over to the futon, kneeling beside him. Souji could smell the booze radiating off his uncle in waves. He and Adachi must’ve gone to a bar or something. “It was so nice of Adachi to get you something more age-appropriate, Souji. Not toys that are too old for you. Something you’ll use.”

“What are yo-!” Souji’s interrupted by something being stuck into his mouth by unskilled, drunk hands. 

“Suck.” Dojima says, but Souji splutters at the liquid entering his mouth and sits up, coughing the bitter taste from his mouth. Dojima frowns. “Souji, you’re wasting it. Me and Adachi worked so hard on this for you…”

Souji continues to sputter, the liquid was thick and odd in his mouth. “Dojima-san, I can’t drink laying down! Just give me the straw!” But Dojima pats his lap, gesturing for Souji to put his head down.

“Lie on your side then. You need to take your bottle so you can get everything you need.”

Take his bottle? What?

“Uncle, what do you- mmph!”

Souji felt the intruding object being slid into his open mouth again. Dojima was a lot more insistent than he thought. However, now that it wasn’t so much of a shock, Souji could see what Dojima brought him.

A baby bottle.

Pushing Dojima away, he wiped the spilled liquid from his lips. Ugh. What was this, a sick joke? Adachi came from the doorway, sitting behind Souji. The older man wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist, locking him in place.

“Souji-san, don’t be so fussy! Do you need a diaper change?”

Souji gawked. A diaper change? He hadn’t needed diapers since he was a kid! He tried to push off Adachi, but the detective was stronger than he looked. Adachi reached to the waistband of his pajama pants and pulled them up, getting a look at the other man’s underwear. 

“Oh, Dojima-san! Did you forget to diaper him this morning?” Adachi asked, peppiness seeping into his voice. “We can’t have him pissing all over the bed, right?”

Souji let out an indignant squawk. “I would NOT!” before Adachi covered his mouth. “Shh, Souji-san. Other people are sleeping!” Turning his attention over to Dojima, he asked, “Where do you keep his stuff?”

Dojima looked lost in thought for a second before his response. “Hm. Should be in my room. Check the closet. Give ‘m here.” He held his arms out and Adachi (almost) effortlessly transferred him over to the other man’s grip. Souji looked up at his uncle.

“Dojima-san? Wh-why are you doing this?”

Dojima looked down at him. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you hiding wet sheets in the morning. I won’t accept that behavior from a nearly-grown man. Only young kids wet the bed, and they need diapers to help them. Now drink.”

The bottle’s nipple was held to his lips once more, and this time Souji allowed it to enter his mouth. His Uncle wouldn’t give up on this, at least he could make it pass quicker. He swallowed his pride and began to suckle to find the bitter liquid inside. He pulled a face and stopped drinking.

“Souji… Me an’ Adachi worked so long on that. You have to drink it.”

Souji swallowed what was in his mouth. “What is it?”

“Come.” Dojima grunted. “Would’ve thought a slut like you would recognize the taste, but I guess you never get the good stuff, eh?”

Souji’s eyes went wide, and he tried to spit, but it only ended up dribbling down his chest. “You can’t! Uncle, that can’t be!”

“God, Souji, don’t drool.” He wiped Souji’s spit up with his sleeve. “This is a luxury. Be grateful.”

Adachi took that time to wander back into the room, holding up a Junes shopping bag. “Found them, sir! Could he hold it?”

“No accidents yet. Won’t take his bottle though. Being real difficult.”

Adachi looked sadly down at Souji, who was currently sitting on his uncle’s knee. He pulled out a plastic package and tore into it, removing one of its contents. Adachi stuck it close to Souji’s face. It was an oversized kids diaper, with cartoon animals resting on images of the stars and moon. Adachi smiled. “See Souji? Aren’t these cute? Let’s get you diapered and fed so you can go to sleep.”

The older male tugged down Souji’s PJ’s, and then his briefs. Souji let out an unwilling sob, but it didn’t deter him. While Adachi was spreading out the diaper on the bed, Dojima gently lowered Souji onto it. Dojima held Souji’s shoulders down while Adachi spread Souji’s legs and taped up the thick diaper between them. He finished by giving Souji a pat on the crotch. 

“You keep that dry! You’ll get a reward tomorrow if you do!” Adachi said, practically singing. The diaper was too thick and kept Souji’s legs spread wide. Fat tears rolled down his face as he cried, Dojima wiping them away with his hand. “Souji?” Dojima spoke, quiet. “Baby, we need you to open up so you can get to bed. It’ll be over soon.” 

Souji opened his mouth to accept the bottle in front of him, sucking as hard as he could in big gulps. Dojima popped it out of his mouth and Souji whined.

“Don’t choke. Drink slower, okay?”

Souji nodded. Just let him finish quick, please.

With the bottle back in his mouth, he slowed down the pace, still gulping down as much as he could. When the bottle neared empty, he could feel his stomach alerting him that he was uncomfortably full. He’d eaten too much dinner and the horrible taste of the two men’s come wasn’t helping him digest.

“Good boy, Souji. I knew you could do it.” Dojima ruffled his hair. He trailed a hand down to rub Souji’s belly, which had begun to tense on and off.

The uncomfortable feelings Souji had just kept growing. He grunted, turning over and burying his face in Dojima’s chest. 

“Hurts.” 

“I know, kiddo. Just let the medicine do its work. It’ll clear you out.”

Souji whined, stomach pushing to rid itself of its contents one way or another. He felt the sudden urge to go, accompanied by a wet feeling pooling around his crotch. It took him a moment to register what it was.

“Ah! I-I didn’t mean- I didn’t want-!”

He felt a hand running through his hair, and guessed it was Dojima’s. “I know, baby. You try to control yourself but it’s just so hard for someone like you. Just a bit more to go, then we’ll change you.”

More?

Oh, HELL no.

“Dojima- I!” Souji seemed at a loss for words. “I won’t!” 

Adachi chimed in, from beside him. “You’ve got to empty your stomach, Souji-chan! All that adult food is no good for you.” He felt two sets of hand on him now, Dojima holding him close and Adachi’s rubbing his back. The uncomfortable twist of his stomach made him sob.

“Please! Make it stop!”

Adachi gave a mock-sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Souji. We have to.” 

Souji wailed into Dojima’s shoulder as his stomach pushed too hard for him to withstand and he soiled himself. The two men rubbed his back, but did nothing to try and quiet him. Souji would take a while to get used to this.

When wailing dissolved into silent tears, Dojima scooped up Souji from his lap and lied him down on the futon. Fresh tears appeared when his mess was pressed against him, but they were quiet. Dojima positioned himself between Souji’s legs. “I’ll handle the messy diapers, Adachi. Go get me his pacifier.”

Adachi left as soon as possible. For a detective, he had quite the weak stomach.

Dojima hummed to Souji as he wiped the boy down. “See? That wasn’t so bad. Now we’re going to get you in a clean diaper and put you down for bed.”

Adachi brought in the pacifier, much bigger than a normal one, and popped it into Souji’s mouth. Dojima finished with the diaper change and pulled the blankets up around Souji.

“Now, I don’t want you to lose that, okay buddy? It’ll help you sleep at night. Doesn’t it feel good to have something in your mouth?”

Souji nodded, the claws of sleep already wrapping back around him. Dojima kissed him on the forehead, and Adachi patted his head. Dojima smiled down at the sleeping boy. 

It was going to be so nice to have Souji obedient again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read it against the warnings im fucking sorry. comments are unmodded so as always you can tell me how much of a sicko i am
> 
> @mchks3 on twitter


End file.
